Sweet Revenge
by White Azalea
Summary: Balas dendam pada mantan kalian yang berselingkuh itu ide yang bagus. "Let's make our own sex movie and send it to them!"


_Disclaimer_: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Sweet Revenge**

.

_Happy Reading!_

**White Azalea** 2019

.

Ino masih betah duduk di sana, meneguk belasan gelas minuman beralkohol. Sebenarnya gadis pirang itu tidak pernah suka kelab malam. Ino benci mendengar musik yang berdentum hingga menghancurkan gendang telinga, orang-orang menari dan tertawa, bau alkohol yang menyengat, orang-orang bercumbu tidak tahu tempat, namun saat ini tempat itu justru jadi pelariannya sekarang. Sesekali ia cegukan, matanya sudah kabur dan kepalanya mulai terasa berat, untunglah Ino masih bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Mau pesan lagi, nona?" Tanya sang bartender pada Ino yang tengah memegangi kepalanya.

"_Another shot please_." Ino terus memesan dan meneguk minuman itu hingga tandas. Berharap peristiwa tadi menghilang seketika dari ingatan.

Bagaimana bisa (mantan) pacarnya _having sex_ dengan perempuan lain di apartemen miliknya. Sekali lagi; apartemennya, tanpa mengindahkan Ino yang baru saja pulang bekerja dan terkejut melihat dua manusia tidak tahu malu itu tidak menghentikan aktivitas mereka meski keduanya tahu bahwa Ino ada di sana, memerhatikan mereka.

Ino masih ingat ketika dia sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan mantannya yang brengsek itu, _and how he had so much passion doing it but he never fucked her like that _hingga Ino mempertanyakan ajakannya untuk menikah beberapa waktu lalu, untunglah Ino tidak serta merta mengiyakan ajakan tersebut.

Ino baru saja akan memesan minuman lagi saat merasakan ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ino menoleh, meski pandangan matanya kabur Ino dapat mengenali orang tersebut saat dia berbicara.

"_Having a bad day, huh_?" Ino betul-betul mengenali suara sobatnya sedari kecil ini.

"Kayaknya kita sama-sama _having a hard time_." Kiba kembali berbicara pada Ino setelah mendudukan diri di sampingnya. Ino tersenyum miris.

"_Are you okay_? _Mind to tell me everything?_"

"Kau tahu kan pacar—maksudku mantan sekarang?" Kiba memerhatikan Ino dengan saksama. "Tadi saat aku pulang kerja, aku liat dia tidur dengan perempuan lain …"

Belum sempat Ino meneruskan perkataannya, seorang bartender kembali menawarkan minuman.

"Udah cukup." Tolak Kiba, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh si bartender.

"Tapi aku masih mau lagi! Aku harus ilangin si bangsat tengik itu dari otak ini! Aku tidak mau pulang jika masih mengingatnya!" Ino meracau tidak jelas karena sudah mulai mabuk.

Kiba merangkul pundak si gadis, "_please _aku mengerti yang kau rasakan saat ini pasti sakit. B_ut drinking isn't gonna solve anything_." Dia kemudian mengelap ujung bibir Ino yang terdapat sisa alkohol dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sok tahu! Seperti kau mengalaminya saja."

Kiba menghela napasnya, dan terdiam beberapa saat seakan mengingat sesuatu.

"_Actually I do_. Pacarku selingkuh dengan partner kerjanya dan aku memergoki mereka _making out_." Kiba meraih liquor di tangan Ino dan meneguknya.

"Maaf aku baru tahu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ino menepuk pundaknya perlahan, berharap itu dapat meringankan beban Kiba.

"Aku sebenernya masih sayang padanya tapi setiap kali ingat kejadian itu membuatku muak. Ya akhirnya beginilah yang kulakukan. Sudah berapa hari ini aku datang ke sini untuk minum walaupun akhirnya _that same problem still lingering in my mind_."

Kiba menghela napas berat, "aku masih syok saat melihatnya _sucking another guy's cock. Well I think being single is not that bad then_." Ia terkekeh dan menghabiskan liquor di gelasnya.

Ino terdiam memikirkan perkataan sohib sedari kecilnya itu, Ino telah salah menilai dia tadi dan sekarangmerasa bersalah.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Tidak disangka-sangka, Kiba berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ino.

Gadis pirang itu mengerutkan kening, "kemana?"

Kiba tersenyum dan meraih lengan Ino, "ingat dulu waktu kita kecil kalau salah satu dari kita ada yang sedih, kita main ke rumahku atau rumahmu lalu kita nonton bareng sambil ngemil setelahnya tidur sampai lupa masalah yang membuat kita sedih saat bangun."

Ino tertawa mengingatnya, "duh aku tidak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya! Terakhir kali kita seperti itu saat sekolah menengah kan?"

"Nah, ayo kita ke apartemenku lalu menonton film semalam suntuk sampe kau melupakan masalahmu."

"_What about the snacks_?" Tanya Ino.

"Gampang, banyak kok di apartemenku."

Ino tersenyum, "ayo!" Kiba membantu Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyampirkan jaketnya pada Ino yang masih menggunakan setelan kerja, kemudian berjalan menuju _basement_.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kiba, Ino langsung duduk dan disuguhi pemandangan yang menenangkan; barang-barang di sana tertata rapih dan artistik. Kiba tidak pernah berubah dari dulu, ia tetap penyuka kebersihan dan selalu rapih. Ino tersenyum saat menemukan foto masa kecil mereka di antara foto-foto lainnya di ruang keluarga.

Beberapa saat Ino memandangi foto-foto, Kiba kembali membawa sebuah kotak berisi kumpulan DVD film favorit mereka yang sering kalian tonton bersama.

"Aku selalu menyimpan ini di kotak karena sangat memorable kadang aku suka iseng menontonnya saat sedang suntuk."

"kalau sedang kangen padaku, apa kau tonton juga?" Tanya Ino iseng. Kiba tidak langsung memberikan jawaban melainkan terdiam beberapa saat.

"Iya kutonton saat aku kangen padamu. Dah pilih dulu film yang ingin kau tonton, aku akan mengambil minuman dan _snacks_." Setelah Kiba beranjak, Ino memilih film yang akan tontonnya nanti.

"_Begin Again_ boleh juga." Ino selesai memilih dan kini Kiba sudah di samping Ino, menawarkan licorice dan keripik kentang berbumbu favorit mereka.

Kiba memutar film di DVD _player_nya, tapi Ino sadar cuma dia yang asik mengunyah keripik kentang sementara Kiba terdiam di samping Ino seraya merangkul pundaknya.

"Kau mau?" Gadis pirang itu menawarkan setoples keripik kentang pada Kiba yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, biar kau saja yang makan aku masih kenyang."Ino mengangguk saja dan kembali menonton. Hari sudah semakin malam dan Ino merasa kedinginan. Mengingat saat ini ia hanya memakai kemeja berlengan pendek tipis dan rok span diatas lutut yang sukses membuatnya menggigil. Sadar akan hal itu, Kiba seegra mengambil selimut dan menutup tubuh gadis di sampingnya.

"Kau ingin berganti baju? Aku masih menyimpan beberapa helai bajumu saat kau sering menginap dulu." Tawar Kiba.

Ino tersenyum, "boleh tapi tanggung, filmnya sedang klimaks." Mata Ino kembali fokus pada film namun tidak dengan Kiba. Ino merasa bahwa Kiba sedang memerhatikannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau memerhatikanku seperti itu?" Tanya Ino tanpa menolehkan pandangan pada Kiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya berikir kalau mantanmu itu tolol sekali sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Jika aku yang memilikimu, _that would've never happened_."

Ino terdiam mendengar perkataan Kiba yang mampu membuat perutnya bergejolak dan jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang. Ino menoleh ke arah Kiba dan mendapati dia sedang memerhatikan Ino dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Entah kenapa Ino tiba-tiba tertarik melakukan sesuatu.

"Iya dia brengsek. Mantanmu juga tuh, kok bisa-bisanya dia berbuat dengan pria lain? Padahal kau tampannya bukan main. Kau juga punya segalanya, kekayaan, tubuh atletis, phew-tidak ada perempuan yang tidak luluh denganmu."

"_You think so_?" Ino mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, apakah kau luluh padaku?"

Ino meneguk ludah, tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jantung Ino berdetak tidak keruan, pandangan keduanya terkunci satu sama lain. Kiba memposisikan kedua tangan Ino pada tengkuknya, ia menangkup wajah gadis di hadapannya dan mencium bibirnya tanpa aba-aba.

Ino terkejut dan merasa aneh mengingat mereka adalah sahabat sedari kecil namun lama-lama Ino menikmatinya. Awalnya ciuman tersebut terasa lembut namun kini ciuman Kiba menjadi buas hingga napas mereka tersengal-sengal.

Dua manusia itu sangat menikmatinya, Ino memejamkan matanya saat Kiba kembali memperdalam pagutan mereka dan menghisap bibir bawah Ino, lalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut si gadis. Mengabsen satu-persatu giginya dan mempertemukan lidah mereka, saling menyesap rasa yang ada di sana. Tangannya sudah berhasil membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja Ino, mengekspos bra berwarna kehitaman miliknya.

"Kiba-ahh..." Desahan dan bisikan seduktif yang keluar dari mulut Ino membangkitkan angan terliarnya kala ia memainkan dua benda mencuat kebanggan Ino. Namun kegiatan itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat Ino mendorong Kiba menjauh dan tertawa saat Kiba baru saja akan meninggalkan tanda miliknya di leher jenjang Ino.

"_What's so funny_?" Tanyanya dengan napas tersengal.

"Aku punya ide,_ so wild_. Tapi sudahlah lup-"

"Apa idemu? Beritahukan padaku." tangannya masih bergerak liar di atas perut rata Ino hingga sesekali desahan keluar daru mulutnya.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan _our exes do some messed up shit to us and_.."

"_And_?"

"_What about we plan some revenge on them_?" Ucap Ino seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kiba dan memainkan kedua cuping telinga pemuda tersebut.

"_Interesting_. Lalu?"

Ino mencium bibir Kiba sekilas sebelum memberikan ide, "kau punya kamera dan tripod kan?"

Kiba mengangguk, "untuk ap—_don't tell me_ …"

Ino tersenyum, "_let's make our own sex movie and send it to them." _

"_So, _kau mau kita _having sex_ depan kamera lalu direkam kemudian kirim pada mereka? Kau yakin?"

"_Well_, aku hanya sok ngide, toh tidak harus kita lakukan juga."

"Kau becanda? _That's badass_!" Sebenarnya Ino sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Kiba akan menyetujui ide sesatnya itu. "_Great_ _for revenge and pleasure_."

"_Pleasure_?" Ino menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Sebenarya aku sudah lama sekali menyimpan perasaan padamu tapi aku tahu diri, aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur karena perasaanku padamu. Jika boleh jujur, _sometimes_ aku memikirkan—"

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Kiba meneguk ludahnya, "maksudku, berfantasi tentangmu."

Ino tertawa, "_That's so wild! I mean_, aku juga sama sepertimu. Sudah lama aku menyukaimu tapi sayangnya aku selalu terlambat karena kau sering berganti pasangan. Aku pikir mungkin aku tidak punya kesempatan. _Well_, aku juga kadang berfantasi kalau kita—kau tahu sendiri …" Wajah Ino memerah, usai mengakui semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Kiba tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya senang dan lega karena sudah _confess _semuanya padamu." Ino juga sependapat dengan Kiba, mengakui perasaan Ino yang bertengger untuknya sejak lama akhirnya membuahkan rasa lega di dada.

"_So_? Apa kita jadi?" Tanya Kiba yang membuat Ino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi apa? Jadi bagaimana hubungan kita sekarang atau jadi membuat filmnya?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Jadi iya aku sekarang pacarmu dan kita sekarang jadi buat filmnya."

Ino terkekeh, "memangnya tadi kau nembak?"

"Sudahlah, lagipula kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan juga. Kuanggap kita berpacaran sekarang, aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun." Padahal belum sampai 24 jam Ino putus hubungan dengan sang mantan, Ino sudah jadian dengan sahabatnya sendiri. "Sekarang kau mau kita teruskan dulu kegiatan kita yang tadi atau lanjut di kamar sambil direkam?" Ino tersenyum.

"Kita lanjut sambil direkam yuk! Agar lebih _passionate_." Gadis itu berbisik dengan nada seduktif di telinga Kiba, yang dihadiahi Kiba sebuah kecupan singkat di lehernya.

"Aku suka pacarku yang liar ini!" Kiba tertawa dan menggiring Ino ke kamarnya.

TBC

**A/N:** Punya akun** Wattpad**? Ayo saling follow! Akunku: **feieva** | **Sweet Revenge** tersedia versi **WayV/NCT** di Wattpadku.


End file.
